The life of Edward Anotheny Masen Jr
by snowystar2
Summary: What if Edward found Bella and didn't die from the Spanish flu in 1918? Well come and find out.
1. Chapter 1 How Edward's parents met

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1 How Edward's parents met**

**Elizabeth's pov**

May 15, 1898

"Elizabeth, are you almost ready? We are going to be late for the Masen's part." My mother called to me from down stairs waiting with my father.

"I'll be right down." I called back to my parents as I finished getting ready. Once I was sure that I was good I headed down stairs to meet with my parents at the door. My father is a layer as well as Mr. Masen. Though he was a lawyer we are not as rich as the Masen's where. The Masens where one of the richest families in all of the whole state. They had one son named Edward Masen.

Edward Masen is very handsome and almost well really every girl in Chicago wants him to court them. But for some reason he doesn't seem to be interested in the other girls in Chicago. So his parents are making this part for him to find a girl to court. They have invited people who are from rich families.

Once I met my parents down at the door we headed out the door and went to the carriage and headed off to the Masen's house. As soon as we got their father helped mother out of the carriage as well as me and we headed to their door and greeted the Masens and went inside.

I stood to the side and watched the others dance. I played with my hands until I heard a voice. "Hello Miss Elizabeth Moore."

I looked up and smiled when I saw Edward Masen. "Hello, Mr. Edward Masen." I said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked moving his hand out for me to take it.

"Yes please." I said as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I placed my right hand against his shoulder and my left hand in his right hand and his left hand resting against my back as we started dancing. We danced all night and before I knew it, it was time for me and my family to leave. I looked at him, he looked at me.

"May I see you tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yes please."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow." He led me to my family's carriage and helped me in, and the driver started to drive the carriage to our house.

"Seems you and Edward Masen have had a nice evening. You both where dancing all evening." My mother said.

I just nodded to her.

*******

March 23, 1900

"Edward will just love you in this dress Elizabeth." My mother told me as she helped me get ready for Edward and I's wedding. I couldn't help but smile at the thought by the end of this evening I'll be Mrs. Elizabeth Masen. Mother left the room once we finished getting me ready she left to go sit down in her set.

I stepped out of my room and met my father at the doors of the church, he took my arm in his, once the music started we walked down the ail and stopped where Edward was to take my hand from my father. Father kissed my check and went to sit with mother. Edward and I faced each other as the preacher spoke.

I was watching Edward to really hear what the preacher was saying, "I do." I said when it was my turn to speak.

He said the same words to Edward that he's said to me. "I do." Edward said.

"In the power in me I know call you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward lifted the vial and kissed me gently then pulled back and turned us to face our friends and family.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Everyone clapped. We started to head out of the church.

We got to the reception and did our first dance. "Love, this is the same song that we first met." He whispered to me so only I could hear him; I just smiled and rested my head against his chest. I started to remember when he proposed.

_**Flashback,**_

_I waited for Edward to pick me up. I then saw Edward pull up and then a knock on the door and went to get the door. _

"_Hello Elizabeth. I have some place, nice planed for us today. Don't worry your parents know where you're going today." He said. _

_I nodded. "I'm going with Edward." I yelled back to my parents and heard my mother yell back, "Have fun!" _

_Edward and I headed out the door and to where ever he had planned for us. _

_We pulled the carriage over once we got to where we were to go. Edward helped me out of the carriage and led me to a blanket as we sat down. "It's so pretty here." I said. _

"_Not as pretty as you Miss. Moore." Edward said. _

_We stayed against each other and watched the sky in silence. Then Edward got up and faced me and smiled. "Miss Elizabeth Moore, will you be my wife and make me the happiest person in the world?" _

_I was shocked and looked at him not sure how to speak at first. I think I was quite too long because he then said, "Don't worry I've already asked your father. He said it was up to you." _

_I smiled and kissed him. "Yes! Of course I'd be your wife." I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and kissed me. _

"_Would you like your gift for becoming my wife?" he asked with a chuckle. I pulled away and nodded. _

"_Yes please." He opened the box and there was a really nice engagement ring. He slipped it onto my left ring finger._

_**End flashback**_

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he lifted my head so I can look into his brown eyes and him into my green eyes.

I just smiled. "Thinking of when you asked me to marry you."

He smiled. "I remember that. I'm glad you said yes."

"I'm glad I said yes too." I said and stepped on my tippy toes and kissed him, he kissed me back.

Edward Masen is also a layer just like his father.

After the reception we left as Edward showed me our new home and picked me up once he unlocked our door. He carried me inside and placed me down. "Welcome home Mrs. Masen." He said kissing me gently. I kissed him back.

"You too Mr. Masen."


	2. Chapter 2 1901

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 2 1901**

**Elizabeth's pov**

Edward and I have been married for a year and three months. I'm now expecting our first child. Edward was so excited when I first told him I was expecting his child.

_**Flashback**_

_I had gotten home from the hospital finding out I was expecting Edward and I's first child. My Edward is at work, so I went up to one of our spare bedrooms and looked at the room thinking it'd be a good place to be the nursery. I'm not sure how long I've been standing in the room I thought would be good to be the nursery, must have been the whole day because I heard someone calling me. _

"_In here." I called back and turned when the door opened and smiled when I saw Edward. He walked in and smiled at me. _

"_Love, why are you in here?" _

"_Well I was just thinking that this would be a good room for a nursery." _

"_A nursery?" I just nodded. _

"_Does this mean…?"_

"_Yes it does mean I'm expecting our first child." I said with a smile, he smiled back at me and hugged me close and kissed me._

_**End flashback**_

"Elizabeth?" I heard Edward call me, which took me out of my memoirs.

"In here." I said.

He came in and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me and rested it on my belly and kissed my cheek.

"Just thought I'd make sure everything we need is set for when this little one is here." I said resting my hand over his on my belly.

"I'm sure we do. Now come on you should be resting love." He said gently as he led me out of the nursery and down to our couch to rest.

One of our maids has told us dinner was ready, Edward helped me up and to the dining room to eat.

We ate in silence.

Once we finished dinner the maid took our plates away and we headed to the sitting room and Edward started to sooth my feet gently in his fingers. Once he finished he got up and sat down beside me and rested his hand on my belly and kissed me gently.

I yawned a while later he chuckled a bit. "Come on love let's get you and this little one off to bed." He said as he helped me up and off to bed.

I didn't have to wait long a week later the little one was born.

Edward wanted to be with me but sadly men are not allowed to be in with their wives while they gave birth.

I knew Edward must be pacing down stairs with his father down stairs with him as well as my father. His mother and my mother were up here helping me while the doctor was in the room.

I tried not to scream so much knowing it'd worry Edward if he could hear me scream from down stairs.

"Alright Mrs. Masen push." The doctor said.

I did as he said and at last the little one was here I heard a cry and quickly joined in my own cry of joy. They soon gave me the baby in my arms wrapped in a nice warm blanket he looked at me with blue eyes and copper hair like mine.

"It's a boy Mrs. Masen. What is his name?" the doctor said as he filled out the birth certificate.

"Edward Anthony Masen." I said.

"That's a nice name. You did great." My mother said and quickly hugged me.

"Can you bring Edward up here?" I asked when my mother and his mother left.

They nodded.

The doctor finished checking me and gave me a sad face. "What's wrong? Is it little Edward?" I asked.

"No it isn't little Edward. It's well you can't have any more kids Mrs. Masen I'm sorry." The doctor said.

I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded. Edward must have heard because he came over to me and kissed me. "It's alright love. We have this little Edward." He said and I nodded again and kissed him.

The doctor must have left then because when I looked up where the doctor was he was gone with the door shut.

"I think your mother can stay here this week helping us with little Edward and my mother staying here next week." He said. I just nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Little Edward yawned in my arms slowly closing his eyes.

**Sorry this chapter is short I'm sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm going to try and update once a week. **

**Snowy**


	3. Chapter 3 Family and Friends

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward is now 17 years old**

**Chapter 3 Family and Friends**

**Edward's pov**

My mother has been trying to get me to change my mind from joining the army since she found out that I wanted to join the army. She's tried for me to talk to someone that has been in the army before to talk me out of it but I still want to go into the army.

She's even been trying to have parties with young girls to try and get me to find a girl but I'm not interested in any girls I want to join the army. She has been reading the news paper every night to see how the war is, and praying that the war would end before next year.

"Edward?" I heard my mother Elizabeth call to me, as I turned to her and smiled at her.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"I hope you are not thinking of joining the army before next June."

"Sorry mother." I said then felt someone bump into me or someone I should say. We both fell my mother however had let go my arm before then and was heading to a store. I got up then helped up the woman that has bumped into me.

"I'm sorry Miss." I said

"No I'm sorry Mr…." she stopped not sure at first who I was.

"Masen. Edward Masen."

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen."

"Edward?" I heard and turned to my mother when she returned to my side. "Who is this?" she asked when she saw that I wasn't alone.

"This is…" I stopped looking at her.

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

"Miss. Swan."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Swan. I'm Mrs. Elizabeth Masen. I'm hoping my son has told you his name." my mother said.

"Yes he has." Isabella said.

"Have you just moved here with your family? I'm sure I would have seen you sooner." My mother said.

I didn't realize I was staring at Miss Isabella Swan until my mother squeezed my arm gently. Isabella is a pretty girl, long brown hair, and brown eyes. I couldn't really put with what I was feeling right now, almost like I had to get to know this girl. Though I'm not sure why. I shook my head and looked at my mother then back to Isabella when she started to speak again.

"Yes we moved here for my father's work as a layer. He has been working there for about a few weeks now." She said.

I thought maybe father will bring this up at dinner, when I saw the look on mother's face I knew she must be thinking the same thing.

"Would you like to join me for tea?" my mother asked.

"No thank you. I really must get going. My mother will be wondering where I went to."

"Yes that's true. Nice meet you Isabella." I said as we let her pass and we headed on our way. I could feel my mother studding me and I looked at her, she then looked away and went on to finish up with our stuff to get and headed home.

**I'm doing this just for fun so if you don't like the story please don't read it. Yes some parts don't happen the way they do in real life but they are in this. **

**I'm also busy with college and my own story I want in the future maybe published so I will be spending more time there. So it's not going to be perfect. **

**But please do still review I enjoy reading what you have to say. **

**Snowy**


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 4 Dinner**

**Edward's pov**

Mother and I sat in the sitting room reading while we waited for father to come home. The maids set the table and made tonight's meal though mother has often tried to help and make tonight's meal they insisted on having her go sit in the sitting room.

My mother then lifted her head from the book, and looked at me. "You liked her didn't you." It wasn't a question.

I looked at her, not sure at first how to respond to it. "I'm not sure how I felt." I told my mother.

She was about to open her mouth to reply when we heard the door open and we knew father was home. The look on her face told me she wasn't going to drop this we will discuss this at a later date.

Mother ran over to father and was in his arms in a hug and gave him a quick kiss he kissed her back. "Welcome home." She said softly to him. He nodded to me as I nodded back to him.

Mary the maid called to us. "Dinner's ready."

I headed to the dining room letting my parents have some quick moments to themselves. Once I sat down at the table I saw my parents come to the table and sat down as well and started to help themselves.

Once we had eaten a bit father has brought up some new coworkers of his that have quickly become friends with him. "I have invited the Swans to dinner tomorrow evening. He has accepted and will be bringing his wife and daughter." He said we both nodded.

"Edward and I have met his daughter today while we were walking to the market." My mother told my father.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Well really, she ran into me." I said, then looked at my plate has I heard a chuckle from my father.

"Yes he has said his daughter does tend to tripe of anything even her own feet." He said looking at my mother then looked at me. "Hope you where a gentlemen with her."

"Yes he was." My mother said before I could say anything.

"That's my boy." That was it of what we said and finished our meal. We left the room and went to play a bored game when the maids started to clean the dishes.

We finished the board game we were playing and I got up. "I'm going off to bed for the night." I told my parents they nodded as I headed off to bed. I changed for bed and took out my journal to write in it.

_June 25, 1918_

_I for some reason can't get this Isabella Swan or Bella as she likes to be called out of my head. I'm not sure what these feelings are I'm having of her. I know I have just met her but for some reason I want to get to know her better. Protect her in some way though she's not mine. _

_Mother tends to think that I liked her; I know mother is happy of this that I may have found my other half my future wife. That now I may not join the army next June 20. Mother seems so sure of this though I'm not sure how she can be so sure with this._

_I however must admit that Isabella Swan is a pretty girl and all but I'm just not sure if it's love or whatever I'm feeling is to her at all. Well I guess I should leave off here. _

I closed the journal and went to my bed and lie down and quickly fell asleep.

**I'm sorry it's a day late. I was very busy yesterday to put this story up. **

**I'm sorry. Anyways here it is.**

**Again please review**

**Snowy**


	5. Chapter 5 The Swans

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 5 the Swans**

**Bella's pov**

As I got home from the market to get a few things for mother, my mind was still on the Masen, manly Edward Masen really. I tried to shake my head to clear it and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella is that you?" mother called as I walked to the kitchen placing things I asked for her down on the counter for her.

"Yes mother it's me. Here are the things you needed for tonight's meal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Need some help?"

"Yes please dear." I started to help her with making dinner.

"I saw the Masen's earlier today while I was out at the market…" I started but she cut me off.

"Please tell me you didn't run into someone again." My mother asked.

"Sorry mother. I ran into Edward Masen Jr. His mother was with him."

"Please tell me you said you're sorry for running into him."

"I did mother." We were quite the rest of the time that we got dinner ready.

Just as soon as dinner was ready my father was home and walked into the kitchen and kissed mother from behind. I left to set the table to give my parents some privet time. Shortly after that my mother came in with food and setting it down on the table and we sat down to eat.

"Mr. Masen has invited us to go over for dinner tomorrow night at his house." My father said.

"Did you accept?" my mother asked.

"Yes I have accepted. We are to be there at seven." My mother nodded. I just played with my food with excitement for getting to see Edward Masen again.

"Bella has met Edward Masen Jr. and Mrs. Masen today at the market." My mother said. My father looked at me shocked.

"Did you run into them?"

"Sorry father. I didn't mean to." He then dropped it and we finished our meal. We went to the living room and read a bit before I got up and headed off to bed.

*************

The next morning I got dressed and headed down stairs and made breakfast. Father came down and sat down followed by mother. We ate our breakfast in silence. Father finished his breakfast and got up and quickly gave mother a quick kiss good bye. "See you both soon." He said as he left.

"You too father."

I helped mother clean up breakfast. Once I finished helping her clean up I went to read a book for a bit. I put the book away and got up and put the book away for now. I went to my mother. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going for a walk." She nodded and I headed out the door.

I'm not sure really where I was going, I just let my feet led me to where I was going. It wasn't long before I saw where I was going. I was going to the nearby park and I sat down on a bench and watched the people around me.

"Miss is this set taken?" someone asked me, I shook my head.

"No it's not taken." I replied as a man sat down beside me. I turned to see who was sitting beside me and was a little shocked to see who was sitting beside me. "Edward?" I asked.

He seemed startled at first that I knew his name but when he faced me he smiled. "Isabella. What are you doing out here?" He asked me.

"I can just about ask you the same thing." I asked.

**Please review **

**Here the next chapter**

**snowy**


	6. Chapter 6 The Walk

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 6 The walk**

**Edward's pov**

I helped mother with what needed to be done and told her I was going out for a walk. I wasn't sure at first where I was going but I quickly decided to go for a walk to the park. As I walked to the park I watched people around me.

Once I got there I went to sit on a bench and saw that a lady was already sitting there. "Miss is this set taken?" I asked.

"No it's not taken." She replied, so I sat down beside her. I didn't at first realize who I was sitting beside she didn't seem to notice either until she looked over to see who was sitting beside her.

"Edward?" she asked, I looked to her.

"Isabella. What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I could just about ask you the same thing." She replied.

I chuckled. "I just thought it'd be nice to go for a walk before tonight's event." I replied.

"Me too."

I just nodded. We stayed silent for a bit longer.

"My mother would be wondering where I am. I better get going." She said. I nodded and got up and helped her up.

"I see you later tonight Isabella."I said, watched her walk back to her home. I then headed home myself.

"Welcome home Edward." My mother called to me from the kitchen I guessed.

"Hello mother."

"Did you enjoy your walk?"

"yes mother I did. Would you like some help?" I asked mother.

"No dear. Please go and clean up make sure you are ready for dinner." She asked. I nodded and headed up to get ready.

They would be here soon I knew that. By the time I headed down stairs father was down with mother. I headed over to join them.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and our maid went to get the door to let the Swan's in.

"The Masen's are waiting for you in the dining room. If you please follow me." Our maid Holly said as she shut the door once they came in. She led them to where we were waiting.

"Hello. Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Miss Swan." My father said as he shock Mr. Swan's hand. They sat down shortly after as well as us.

We ate in silence for a bit.

We then talked a bit about my father and Mr. Swan's work was doing.

"Where you able to meet the new doctor that is here working in the hospital?" Mr. Swan asked.

"No I haven't." my father said.

"Well he only works nights at the hospital. I had to met him as for one of my cases. He is named Dr. Cullen."

That was the end of that topic. Though I couldn't get this new doctor out of my head. I have been always interested as being a doctor, just as joining the army. My mother looked to me when they first brought up the new doctor as she knew how interested I have been in being a doctor.

We finished dinner then and the Swans left shortly after we finished a few more chats.

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	7. Chapter 7 July

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 7 July **

**Edward's pov**

It is now near end of July and start of August. Bella and I have been insuperable ever since we first met in the market when she bumped into me. Mother knew that I wasn't into going to war anymore she was happy of this. She saw that Bella Swan was my reason to stay. She was also happy that I have found a woman that has interest me.

I knew I had to speak to father. I read a book while I waited for father to come home. Mother knew what I was planning to talk to father about.

"Come with me to my room Edward." My mother said.

I nodded and followed my mother up to her and my father's room. "You are planning to ask her to be your wife soon." She told me it wasn't a question. I just nodded.

"Well then you will need this." My mother told me as she handed me my grandmother's ring. I knew from how it looked that Bella would love it. I took the ring and thanked my mother. I went to my room and placed the ring away to be safe before I asked Bella and her father of course. I heard the door open and I knew father was home. I went down 'stairs and saw that he was waiting for me.

"Your mother said you would like to speak to me before dinner." My father said and I just nodded.

"Come to my study." He said and so I followed him.

"What is it my son?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to….." I wasn't sure as to how to say it but I guessed from the look on his face he had a pretty good idea what I was thinking to do.

"You are going to ask Bella. After you ask her father I hope."

"Yes father."

"She'll be very pleased I'm sure. Her family is a good family. You will make her and her father very happy. He worries about his daughter's future." I simply nodded.

"Come son. I'm sure dinner is ready now. We don't want to hurt your mother's feelings by being late." My father told me and we headed out of his study and to met mother for dinner.

Start of August I went to visit the Swan's and knocked on the door. Bella's father answered the door. "Sorry Isabella is with her mother." He said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to you Mr. Swan. That is why I'm here."

"Very well. What is it Edward?" he asked as he let me in as we sat down on the couch.

"Well sir. I love your daughter very much. I was wondering if I could ask have your daughter's hand in marriage." I said.

He nodded his head. "Yes you may have my daughter's hand. You are from a good family and I'm sure you will treat her the way she should be and well cared for." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said. As we finished Bella and her mother came home from the market.

"Edward." Bella said as she saw me sitting with her father. I smiled at her. She went to help her mother before she returned to me. I kissed Bella's hand gently.

"I must go Bella. My mother needs help. I will see you tomorrow Bella." I said before I let go of her hand and walked out the door and headed home to help mother.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8 Carlisle

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 8 Carlisle **

**Edward's pov**

I have just gotten home from walking Bella home after we went to get her mother a few things that she need for what they were having for tonight's dinner. Once I walked into the door and into the family room I saw father and mother where sitting with a man I haven't seen yet and walked into the room.

"Here he is. My son Edward Jr. Edward this is Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is my son." My father said.

"Please to meet you Dr. Cullen." I said shacking his hand I saw that it was cold.

"You too Edward. Your father has just said that you are interested in becoming a Doctor. I could maybe train you. Not until the evenings though."

"Maybe three in the evening?" my mother asked.

"That seems to be fine. That fine with you Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes sir."

"That's settled then." My father said.

"Dr. Cullen would you like to join us for dinner?" my mother asked as she got up to help our maid with dinner.

"No thank you Mrs. Masen. I eat at odd hours because of m work. I'm really not hungry." He said my mother nodded and left the room. My father followed her leaving Dr. Cullen and me alone in the family room.

"When would you like to start Edward?" he asked.

"Whenever is good for you sir."

"How about tomorrow evening? I will bring some books over and I will come by every other day to go over the books with you." He said I just nodded.

"Yes thank you Sir." I said as he got up and headed to leave.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Alright thank you Carlisle." I said as he left.

"You're very welcome Edward. I will be by tomorrow at 3pm to bring some books over and we can go over some." He said. He was gone I shut the door and went to join my parents at the dinner table.

"Well?" my mother asked.

"We will start tomorrow evening. He will be bringing some books by tomorrow and we will go over some. He be by every other day." I told my parents and they nodded as we ate.

"So how is Bella?" my father asked.

"She's good. We went to the market today to get stuff her mother will need for tonight's meal." I said.

"That was very nice of you to help her." My mother said I simple nodded.

We finished dinner and mother helped the maid clean up.

**Please review **

**Snowy**


	9. Chapter 9 Training

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 9 Training**

**Edward's pov**

I spent most of my morning helping mother around the house what she needed me to run out to get or clean. Today we had given our maid time off that not many people with maids do. They don't give their maids time off very often. But my family did. It was just about three now when I got back from the market and saw Carlisle walking up to our house when I got to the door and decided to wait for him.

"Hello Carlisle." I said though I wasn't so sure with calling him by his first name that wasn't how I was raised but he seemed fine with it. I opened the door and he walked in after me as I turned to shut the door. "Please go sit in the family room I'll be there soon. Just let me go give these to mother." I said he nodded as I headed to the kitchen where I knew mother would be.

Mother thanked me and dismissed me. I went to join Dr. Cullen in the family room.

"Edward I have brought the books that seem to be the best to start with." He told me I nodded in thanks. I took the first book and we went over the book. We did this for a few hours until he said that he had to head to the hospital. I nodded and got up as he did and walked with him to the door.

"Read the book and I'll be by again I a few days with new books and we can go over these books and the other set. I'm sure you will have some questions." He said as he left and I nodded and said my thanks.

So I went to read the books he has given me I was still reading when father got home. "I can see Dr. Cullen has brought the books over." Father said I simple nodded my head. He left me to read as he joined mother as she finished dinner. Father called me when dinner was ready and I stopped reading to join them for dinner. We ate more in silence tonight.

Once dinner has finished and mother has cleaned up we went to sit in the family room to do some reading. Mother was reading the paper when I heard a gasp and I looked up and saw mother's face turn with worry.

"What is it mother?" I asked as father has also looked at her with worry and joined her.

"It seems there was a cause of someone fell to the ground today from something called Spanish Influenza." She told us.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about my dear." My father said. I nodded in agreement with my father we didn't want her to worry more then she had to.

Carlisle and I have been going over books he brings over, over the past few weeks. We have also talked about this Spanish Influenza. He has said that if it gets any worse we may have to push back this training but he still try to come once a week. He thought that the training was doing very well though. That I am learning more quickly then he thought.

As soon as we finished today's training and he left I saw Bella and let her in. "What is it Bella?" I said with worry.

"It's my father. He is sick. Edward. Mother's staying with him in the hospital. We brought him to the hospital this morning. I just can't be home alone." She told me.

Before I can reply mother came over. "Oh Bella dear you can stay here with us as long as you like." My mother said I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Masen." Bella said.

We asked for our maid to please get the extra room set up for Bella's stay.

Father got home and had our meal mother told father of what has happened to Bella's father and that her mother would be staying with her father to help care for him while he is at the hospital. That Bella will be staying with us.

**Please Review **

**snowy**


	10. Chapter 10 Sick

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 10 Sick**

**Edward's pov**

Bella and I have been visiting her father once a day though she has she was very worried for her mother as well as her father. She knew her mother would be a mess if something happened to her father. She wasn't sure how to help her mother in time of need. I wish I could help her.

I knew Bella needed to get her mind off of things and so I took her to my favorite place to go. A meadow that my family has saved for wild life. She loved the place for I could see.

"I love it Edward!" she said just as I had thought. I smiled. We stayed in the meadow for a while.

"Bella? There is something I want to ask you."

She looked at me with her loving brown eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Bella, I love very much. I will always love you forever and always. Will you be my wife?" I asked.

Bella looked at me shocked for a bit I wasn't sure if she heard me when I saw tears in her eyes. I was going to reply when she shocked me by kissing me.

"Yes Edward! Yes!" she said. I was happy and gently placed my grandmother's ring on her left third finger. We stayed there together for a while longer before I got up and helped her up. "We must go Bella." I said she nodded as I led her out of the meadow and back to my home.

When we got back to my home we saw that Carlisle was there. I knew today wasn't the day for him to be here so I knew this can't be good. "Bella I'm so very sorry but your mother has the Spanish Influenza as well. Though we have tried very hard to save your father he has passed away this morning." He said with sadness in his voice. I watched Bella as she leaned against me.

Carlisle must have seen the ring on Bella's left hand because he smiled a little at me as if he knew what I did today. He nodded as did I. "It'll be alright Bella." I said gently as I wrapped my arms around her. Mother came in that time and went to Bella. "Come on Bella. Let's get you some tea." She said gently as she led Bella away.

"I'm very happy for you and Bella Edward. I'm sorry I had to bring sad news on a happy day for you both." He said.

"It's fine. She should know." I said.

"Her father did try very hard to get better but I think he was fighting it for her worried. He knew that she was going to be well cared for he gave up fighting. He must have known then."

I nodded. "Yes I've spoken to him about it back in July." I said. He nodded. "I be by tomorrow for new books if you still wish to." I nodded as he left.

It's been a week since Bella's father has died. Sadly her mother has died just a few days ago from the same sickness. Bella has moved in to live with us now. She knew her father has fought to stay alive for her.

**ATwinklingStarInHisEyes**** no they won't become vampires**

**Review**

**Snowy**


	11. Chapter 11 March 1919

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 11 March 1919**

**Edward's pov**

I was now in Medical school now. Bella and I's wedding was to be done this coming summer 1919. There were still small cases of this Spanish influenza but the cases started to get smaller and smaller as the year went on. The near year has come and went and it was now March 1919. Carlisle still comes over at times to go over stuff in medical school.

My father has gotten the Spanish influenza but lucky he has gotten better.

I got home from Medical school and Bella was at my side at once and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hope mother hasn't been bothering you with wedding planning all day." I teased knowing she has been busy with mother with wedding plans all this week.

"No of course she hasn't. I have found a date that will work for us." My Bella said.

"Oh really. What date is that my love?" I asked smiling her favorite smile my crooked smile.

"July 17?" she more asked then told I just smiled at her.

"If that's when you want to have it sure." I said as I kissed her lips gently. I heard my mother walk into the room and lifted my head and smiled at my mother.

"Come help me set up dinner Bella?" my mother asked, my Bella nodded her head and gave me one last kiss before she went off to help my mother with dinner before father got home.

I went into the family room and did some work I had to do for medical school. I didn't hear father come home or anyone walk into the family room.

"Edward?" I lifted my head to see mother in the living room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dinner is ready dear." She said and I nodded putting away the work I was doing to join them. I helped Bella sit down and we quickly started eating dinner.

"So have you two decided on a date yet? Summer is coming up soon you must get things set up." Father said.

"Yes father we have. We have set on July 17." I said and he smiled and nodded.

"How was work father?" I asked.

"It's good Edward. There was a nice case given to me today. I believe he didn't start the fight and that it was self defense. I will have to speak to Dr. Cullen to see what he thinks since he treated him." My father said. He was able to pick who he would represent. Not a lot of lawyers where able to do that. Father only picks cases that he thinks didn't do whatever they were in court for.

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	12. Chapter 12 Alone

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 12 Alone**

**Edward's pov**

Bella and I haven't been spending a lot of time just the two of us. Mother has been needing Bella as she help Bella get things ready for the wedding. Today was one of those days that my mother didn't need her to help get the weeding ready and I didn't have class today.

"What do you want to do love?" I asked her as she came into the family room where I sat reading a book she sat down beside me resting her head down against my chest.

"I'm not sure. It feels odd that your mother doesn't need me today." She replied. I smiled and kissed her hair. I played with her hair while I wait for her to decided what we are to do.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes love?"

"Can we go for a walk? Maybe to the park?" she asked.

"Sure if you want." I said she nodded I slowly got up and helped her up. "Alright let's go."

We left the house telling my mother where we will be going and headed down to the park.

We sat down and watched the people for a while. I then saw her turn to the kids that where playing in the park. "Bella?" I asked. She didn't reply at first.

"Isabella?" I asked with worry she looked at me.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her. She blushed a bit I loved it when she blushed. She didn't have to tell me anything I could tell from how she looked at the kids playing. "We will have kids of our own someday Bella." I whispered in her ear she moved closer to me and nodded. "Come in Bella it's getting late we should head back." She didn't say anything and just nodded.

We headed back home.

When we got home mother saw how upset Bella was and went to her. "What's wrong Bella?"

"She saw some kids playing in the park today." I said, that was all I had to say my mother knew too and smiled.

"You will Bella. Come on dinner's ready your father's already waiting for us in the dinner room." My mother said we nodded and I led Bella to the dining room.

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I wasn't in mood to update last week. Anyways here is the next chapter. **

**Again you know what to do Review. **

**Also any ideas for a new story let me know. **

**Snowy**


	13. Chapter 13 The wedding day

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 13 Wedding day**

**Edward's pov**

Bella and I have been kept apart since last night. Mother has done all she can to keep Bella and I apart. I knew I wouldn't cross the line; mess with mother on this day. She has dreamed of this day since I was born. I heard a knock on my bed room door and turned to the door. "Come in." I said and saw my father open the door.

"Need help with that son?" he asked and I nodded. He came over and helped me finish getting ready.

"Don't worry. You and Bella will be fine. I'm sure I felt the same way as you do right now when I married your mother."

I just smiled not so sure if that's true. I heard my father chuckle.

"Yes Edward I was your age once." He laughed.

"How did you know you were doing the right thing? By marring mom?" I asked.

"Edward you both will be fine. I knew because I loved your mother very much and I knew as long as I had your mother with me I could do anything life had to throw at me." I nodded.

"You should go down there and wait for Bella now. I'll be beside you." He said and I nodded and headed down followed by my father. We had decided to have an outside wedding since it was nice out.

I waited for Bella and felt myself smile a bit.

It wasn't long before I saw my Bella and smiled she smiled back at me. Once she met me at the altar I took her hand and we turned to face the father.

He started to speak I wasn't really listening that much to what he was saying. I could tell Bella wasn't really listening to what he was saying either and I smiled her favorite smile.

I did hear when it was her turn to say I do. "I do." She whispered with tears in her eyes I lifted my hand and gently whipped the tears away.

"I do." I said when it was my turn. We gave each other the rings and soon it was time to kiss the bride. I gently kissed Bella.

"By the power in me this is Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen." I turned Bella around so we can face our family and friends. She knew her father was very happy for this day and that her parents were watching her from above and would love to be here this day if they were still alive but they were with her no matter what.

We then went to the after party.

After all our guests have had dinner we had our first dance as husband and wife.

I led her to the dance floor and smiled. "It's alright Bella I won't let anything hurt you." I promised she seemed to have calmed down. She rested her arms around my neck my arms around her waist as we danced. She rested her head down against my chest and sighed.

"You having a good time Mrs. Masen?"

She lifted her head and smiled at me. "Yes Mr. Masen." She said as she went on her tippy toes to kiss me. I kissed her back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head and saw my father and nodded letting Bella go and dance with him.

I went up to my mother and smiled at her taking her hand. "May I?"I asked my mother she nodded.

"Of course Edward." She said as I led her to the dance floor.

After a while of dancing with Bella again we cut the cake of course.

We went to do another dance felt Bella almost falling asleep in my arms and I gave a chuckle. "Should we get you off to bed?" I asked.

She nodded, we said good bye to our guests. This was our last night in my parent's home.


	14. Chapter 14 Move

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 14 Move**

**Edward's pov**

Bella and I have gotten home from our honeymoon for a week in New York. I brought her to our own home and smiled. "We are home Bella." I said she turned and was shocked.

"It's so nice Edward. I love it."

I smiled and got out and helped her out and led her to the home and let her in. "Come on I'll show you the home." I said with a smile as I showed her around the house. "Our maids will be here in a few days." I said she nodded.

"Our stuff are already here?" she asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Yes my parents help move our stuff to our home while we where away." I said she nodded.

"That's nice of them." She said I nodded.

"It is." I said.

We went to the family room and did some reading. Bella got up and headed to the kitchen I guessed.

"Edward." She called to me when I guessed dinner was ready and we ate in silence through dinner.

Few days later…

We had gotten into retunes with our own home and maid. There was a knock on the door and our maid Anna got the door and thanked the person at the door and turned to us. "Mrs. And Mr. Masen there is an invitation for you." Our maid said as she walked into the room we were sitting and handed me the invite I read it.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"it's an invite to my parent's fall party they throw each year." I said she nodded.

"Go get ready and we will head over there." I said she nodded and she headed to get ready as well as I.

**Sorry it's really short I know sorry.**

**Please review**

**Sorry it wasn't put up yesterday my laptop wasn't working and I had to use my mother's desktop and I didn't feel like dealing with getting the flash stick that the chapter is saved on, on to the back desktop.**

**Snowy**


	15. Chapter 15 Party

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 15 party**

**Edward's pov**

Once Bella and I was ready we headed to the party and it wasn't long until we got to my parent's house and their party.

"Bella, Edward! You came." My mother said as she hugged me and Bella. My father shook my hand and nodded to Bella.

"Hope you both have fun." He said and I nodded and led Bella to the table.

We stood and talked to some people I knew. "May I have this dance?" I asked she nodded. I led her to the dance floor and started to dance with Bella. I saw my parents dance a few feet away from us and my mother smiled.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered to me, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Bella."

We danced a bit before it was time for dinner. We went to sit down and sat beside my parents.

"How do you like the house Bella?" my mother asked her.

"I love the house. Thank you for helping while we were gone."

"Your very welcome dear."

"Carlisle said he be able to help you with training in a few weeks as long as you start training in a few weeks." My father said and I nodded.

"Yes I talked to him a few days ago when I went to the hospital." I said.

We finished dinner and did a few more dances.

We talked to my parents for a bit. I knew Bella wasn't trying to be rude and look tired but I knew she was getting tired and smiled. "Come on Bella let's get home it's getting late." I said she nodded. We said good bye to my parents and headed home.

We got home our maid was in bed in her own room down in the kitchen we had five rooms in the house. One off the kitchen for the maid while four upstairs.

I laid Bella down on the bed and kissed her hair. "Edward?" she asked and I turned to her.

"Please?" she asked as she looked at me lovingly in her brown eyes. I smiled and kissed her hair. We made love by the time we finished we laid beside each other panting.

We slowly fell asleep.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	16. Chapter 16 Wow

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 16 Really!**

**Edward's pov**

I have started training in the hospital Carlisle was training me but so have other doctors. But mainly Carlisle has been training me. I was finishing what I was doing when it was time for me to check out and go home.

When I got home I couldn't find Bella anywhere and sighed a bit. I turned to our maid Anna. "Where is Bella?" I asked.

"She's up stairs in one of the bed rooms." She said and I nodded in thanks and headed up stairs.

"Isabella?" I asked worried.

"In here Edward." She called to me from one of the extra rooms we had. I walked into the room and stood beside her.

"Why are you in here love?" I asked.

"Don't you think this will be a good room for a nursery?" she asked me as she looked around the room.

I looked at her shocked at first. "Really?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded at me.

"Yes really." I smiled and hugged her kissing her.

9 months later- April 29, 1920

Carlisle has moved he said it was time for him to move elsewhere but he has found another doctor to train me.

But today it was all about Bella as she gave birth to our first child. I couldn't be near her though I wanted to be with her so my father waited with me down stairs. I kept pacing around while I wait.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Edward son." He said. I just nodded at my father but kept pacing as I waited.

"But what if something goes wrong father?" I asked worried. My father came beside me.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong son." He said gently as he looked to where Bella was. "They will call for you once they finish." He told me.

A while later my mother came out with a smile on her face and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Bella's calling for you Edward." My mother said. Shortly after the doctor came out and nodded to me.

"Is she alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes Mr. Masen. Your wife is alright as well as your daughter." The doctor said as he left. I smiled. _Daughter? We have a daughter?_ I knew I was smiling.

"Go own son." My father said as he came beside my mother. I nodded and went into the room and smiled.

"Edward? Come met your daughter." My sweet Isabella said I walked more into the room and beside my wife and daughter.

"What do you want to name her love?" I asked kissing Bella's forehead.

"Maybe Emma?" she asked I just smiled.

"Emma is a nice name love." I said as I looked at my daughter. "Emma rose Masen." I said Bella just nodded.

**I'm sorry to say that this story is almost over. There is just one more chapter left. **

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	17. Chapter 17 3 years later 1925

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 17, 5 years later 1925**

**Edward's pov**

Isabella and I walked our first born child Emma Rose Masen to her first day in pre-k on September 2, 1925. Our second child named Ryan Edward Masen who is a month old, is back with my mother while we walked our daughter to her first day. Ryan was born August 3, 1925.

"You be a good girl in school okay?" I asked she nodded.

"Can't you stay?" she asked me and her mother I smiled at her.

"No I'm sorry sweet heart I can't." I said gently and hugged her. "I got to go to work." I said gently.

"Can't mommy stay?" she asked.

"No little one. I got to go and care for your little brother."

"Can't he stay with nana?" she asked we chuckled.

"Sorry Emma no. But I will be here to pick you up and we can walk back home with Ryan. And you can daddy all about your day at school when he gets home from the hospital." Bella said.

"Okay!" Emma said happy as she hugged her and watched her as she walked into class.

I turned to Bella and kissed her. "Bella I have to get to the hospital. I talk to you when I get home." I said kissing her once more. She kissed me back and smiled. "love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said and headed to the hospital.

I had a very busy day in the hospital.

**Sorry this is where it ends sorry it really short. Hope you liked it. I don't have any project's in mind for fanfic at the time. If any ideas please pm me, or leave a comment. Hopefully there will be an idea soon. **

**However I've been working on a 2****nd**** story for my very own story I plan to have published at some point. Don't have a name for the book yet sadly. Don't plan to put it on fanfic. But that is what I will be working on as I have been working on. Some my friends read first one and wanted a 2****nd**** book for the characters there and luck to them I have had an idea for what to happen to the 2****nd**** book for those characters. **

**Still editing the first book, but want to get 2****nd**** one done while I still got those ideas.**

**Well anyways please pm or leave a review for any ideas for another story on fanfic. Please and thanks. **

**Please leave a review**

**Snowy**


End file.
